


Double Teamed

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Peter finds that his limits have not yet been reached.
Relationships: Ben Dover/Peter Dover, John Dover/Peter Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Double Teamed

Peter groans as Uncle pushes his face down against the tile floor and rams into his ass hard. It’s so good getting stretched around his thick cock like this, already dripping with cum from Daddy’s load. He rocks back into every thrust so Uncle can dig deeper into his body.

“Gonna stuff you so much,” Uncle promises and Peter just moans louder as he punctuates it with a harder slam into his anal passage. “Leave you dripping for weeks.”

“Yes, yes Uncle please! Please stuff me full!”

Uncle grabs his hips tight and drills his ass like his life depends on it. All Peter can do is moan and beg for more, too caught up in just how good it feels having Uncle’s throbbing rod spear into his willing little body. He wishes they could just do this forever.

“Look at me, Peter,” Daddy says and Peter doesn’t even hesitate to lift his head. Daddy sits at the kitchen table, stroking his giant cock languidly as he watches Uncle brutalize Peter’s needy hole. His eyes are so dark with lust and Peter’s mouth falls open as he thinks about sucking that cock while Uncle uses him.

“Jesus, kid,” Uncle grunts out. “Tighter than Lacey the first time!”

“Is he?” Daddy asks and then gets up. Peter watches every movement as Daddy gets closer and then kneels in front of him. Daddy’s not quite close enough for Peter to suck him but he licks his lips and waits because it probably won’t be long. That huge cock is swollen with pent up need. “How tight is he?”

“Keep talking, he’s clenching like a fucking vice.”

Daddy looks down at Peter and then fists his cock again, stroking it slowly so near Peter’s face that he could almost get a taste if he tried. Every time Uncle buries himself inside his hole, Peter jerks forward a little more but his eyes are locked on the glistening head of Daddy’s cock.

“Do you like getting fucked by your Uncle John?” Daddy asks.

“Yes, yes I love it, Daddy. I love it so much!”

Daddy shifts a little further forward and finally Peter’s able to lick at the tip of Daddy’s rod, taste his pre. It makes him want it so much more.

“Fuck,” Uncle mutters and then he’s jerking in deeper, shooting ropes of hot cum down Peter’s chute. It’s so good and Peter can feel his belly distending from just how much Uncle dumps into him. Daddy cups Peter’s cheek and forces him up so that he can feed his son a few inches of cock. Peter’s lips spread wide to admit the gorgeous tool and he sucks with absolute rapture.

“Can you take more?” Daddy asks and Peter doesn’t know who he’s asking so he just sucks Daddy’s cock harder.

“What? Sure. Yeah, I could fuck this little boy cunt all night.”

“Good.”

Peter whines when Daddy and Uncle draw away from him, Uncle settling on his back on the floor. It’s only seconds before Peter’s being lifted onto his knees and guided over to sit on Uncle’s cock again. He sighs in relief at feeling full of cock again. Uncle’s hands grasp his hips tight, controlling him as Peter tries desperately to bounce on top of him, drive his cock deep in his hole.

“Eager,” Uncle grunts and then pulls Peter down to kiss him deep and sloppy. The feel of Uncle’s tongue against his own just makes him hotter as his cock rubs on Uncle’s belly. Behind him, Peter feels more lube being dripped down where Uncle’s cock slowly moves inside him, coating his inner walls more. It just excites Peter because that means they plan on fucking him another few hours!

And then he feels a finger pushing into him along side Uncle’s cock, stretching him even further. His eyes fly open as he draws in a gasp but Uncle doesn’t let him go. A second finger joins the first and Uncle stills so they can move more easily in Peter. He moans into Uncle’s shoulder, caught between pleasure and the certainty that he’ll rip to pieces if he takes any more. And then there’s a third finger and he doesn’t rip and he’s so very full.

“Daddy,” Peter moans out and Uncle slides almost completely out of him. Then a larger, wetter form presses up against his stretched hole.

“We’re going to stuff you full,” Daddy says, echoing Uncle’s line as Peter shudders between them. The first press of Daddy’s cock along side Uncle’s is solid and unrelenting. Peter pants harder, sore pain welling up as his muscles stretch and give under Daddy’s unforgiving onslaught. When the bulbous head pops inside, he almost cries because they’re stretching him so far, filling him as he never thought he could be before.

Uncle starts a thread of swearing as Daddy slowly pushes further inside.The sting of it spreads as Daddy’s thick rod continues to feed into him inch by careful inch. Peter can barely breathe, eyes going wider as he stares unseeing, his thoughts only on the cocks that will surely tear him in two and feel so good doing it. It already feels good even with the sting and Peter sobs when he feels Daddy’s bush against his cheeks.

“You’re doing so good,” Daddy praises, kissing Peter’s shoulder.

Under them, Uncle agrees, “Yeah. Yeah, such a tight little cunt around us, Peter. You were meant for this.”

Peter shivers at their praise and then gasps as Daddy starts to pull out. Even with the extra lube, Peter can feel every inch of Daddy’s flesh move along his walls and then he sobs as Daddy thrusts back in to the root.

“Fuck, fuck, _Ben_ ,” Uncle moans out and then he’s jerking into Peter again. Feeling both of them in his body, stretching his hole so wide he’s not sure it’ll ever close again, Peter can only moan and whine at the extreme pleasure he feels. He’s coming against Uncle’s belly before he realizes it, not with how they keep just hitting his sweet spot over and over the whole time. It’s an endless marathon of good feelings.

After a while, Daddy pulls out but then lifts Peter up into his arms. His arms hook under Peter’s thighs and then lower him Peter back onto Daddy’s cock again. He moans and hugs around Daddy’s shoulders, kissing him gratefully as Daddy slams into him again and again. Wide and sloppy as his hole is right now, Peter still loves the glide of Daddy’s cock in him. Uncle stands to press against Peter’s back, biting the rim of his ear as he shoves his throbbing dick back in with Daddy. The sudden stretch has Peter howling, throwing back his head as the two of them use his once tight hole to their whims.

Daddy grunts and a wash of cum shoots up Peter’s hole only for the two of them to fuck it out of him soon after as Daddy keeps fucking him anyway. Slick cum drips to puddle on the floor and Peter sobs as Uncle’s cock hits his sweet spot all over again. It’s too good and Peter blacks out when he cums this time. When he comes to, they’re on the floor again and Peter’s still between them, sitting on their entwined legs and still speared on their throbbing cocks.

“Back with us?” Uncle teases, kissing Peter’s cheek without stopping the relentless assault on his sore asshole.

“Feels good,” Peter whines. “Feels so good. Please fuck me more. Fuck me hard!”

They don’t disappoint him. Even after Uncle cums inside him again, Daddy just shoves Peter onto his back and rams into his hole harder, driving him into another orgasm before filling him with another load. So tired, all Peter can do is moan as the hot splashes of cum coat his insides so well, squelching out around Daddy’s cock to drench his thighs and the floor.

“Good boy,” Daddy praises and Peter manages a tired little smile. He feels Daddy’s cock twitch inside him and then notices Uncle kneeling down over his head. Peter doesn’t resist as Uncle guides his cock into his mouth.

“Knew you’d be up for more,” Uncle says with a grin and then fucks into Peter’s mouth as Daddy starts slowly thrusting into him again. He loses count of the number of times they fuck him full of spunk, separately or together, and doesn’t care in the least.


End file.
